Patches (Online)/Patch 2.0.12
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited is an incremental patch that includes many audio improvements and polish. Due to this, the size of the patch will be significantly larger than normal at approximately 5GB for English, 6.5GB for German, and 7.4GB for French. In addition, we're also adding battle leveled consumables, which you can read more about below, and a handful of fixes to outstanding issues. BIG CHANGES / UPDATES / NEW FEATURES Battle Leveled Consumables In order for lower-level player characters to have a better chance of survival in Cyrodiil, we're introducing a way for items to scale their health or buff based on whether or not you are battle leveled. Battle leveling is a system that applies when you enter Cyrodiil. When you enter a campaign in Cyrodiil, regardless of whether that campaign is Veteran or non-Veteran, you are always treated as level 50 at a minimum. If you go to Cyrodiil at level 10, for example, you will be battle leveled to 50; your potions will be battle leveled too, and heal as though they were level 50 potions. If you level up while in Cyrodill, you would technically be level 11, but still effectively level 50 through battle leveling. Your potions would still heal as though they were level 50 potions. If you gain enough experience to make it to level 20 (hitting the next level bracket), you would still be battle leveled to 50. However, your potions would then be ten levels out of date and become slightly less effective as you move into the next level bracket. Rather than healing you as though they were level 50 potions, they would heal you at a reduced rate – still decent, but not as good as a level 20 potion. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War Audio Combat & Gameplay Crown Store Justice System Quests & Zones UI Alliance War General *Closed a small gap at the postern door for all outpost-style Inner Keeps. *Fixed an issue where you were unable to view campaign information or POIs on the Cyrodiil map after joining a new campaign. Audio General *Improved all sounds you hear during combat, including for abilities. *Fixed instances where the VO actor was not consistent for individual NPCs. *Improved the VO for the Prophet and Molag Bal in Bleakrock Isle, Khenarthi's Roost, and Stros M'Kai. *Improved how the game sounds when utilizing surround sound. *Improved the timing for a number of conversations amongst NPCs. *Improved many locations where the sound and/or music didn't quite fit the space or, in some cases, was missing entirely. *Improved the audio used by a number of monsters, critters, and objects in the world. *Improved many UI sounds. *Fixed a number mismatched or erroneous text/voice-over pairings throughout the game. *Fixed an issue were rune-gathering sound effects were playing zone-wide to all players. *Sounds in enclosed spaces will no longer have an excessive echo quality to them. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue that was resulting in your active costume not displaying after you activated the abilities Caltrops or Refreshing Path. Crown Store General *Updated the names of some of the newer consumables sold in the Crown Store: *Vivec's Old Bone Milk is now called Crown Refreshing Drink. *The Emperor's Hors d'oeuvres Tray is now called Crown Fortifying Meal. *Superb Triune Alteration Potion is now called Crown Tri-Restoration Potion. Justice System General *Fixed an issue that could occasionally result in the daily limit at the fence being reset too early. Quests & Zones Reaper's March *Giant snakes will no longer respawn in as large of numbers as they did previously in Thormar. UI General *The mouse cursor will no long disappear in the UI after opening the chat box and using the up arrow to view previous chat entries. *The health bar visual for shields will no longer become stuck after having multiple shield effects active at once. Category:Online: Patches